En la casa de Beta
by LuciaySol
Summary: El nombre lo eligió Lucía esto es: Alpha x Beta x Gamma


**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5**

**Hola soy Sol, normalmente Lucia hace los fanfics pero esta vez hice uno después de hablar mucho con mi mejor amiga sobre Gamma**

Alpha vive con Beta porque se hicieron mejores amigos (?), no le gusta vivir solo (porque habría demasiado silencio) y solo sería hasta que Einamu vuelva de sus vacaciones. Alpha estaba tranquilo (el día que este verdaderamente molesto el mundo se acabaría), mientras Beta estaba ordenando el comedor como castigo por haberlo desordenado el día anterior

-Moo…hacer esto es molesto-se quejo la de cabellos celestes mientras juntaba las carta que había en el piso

-¿No crees que sería más rápido si las barrieras?-dijo el muchacho ojeando una revista que junto del suelo-igual las tendrás que tirar

-¡ENTONCES HAZLO TÚ Y DEJA DE MOLESTARME!-grito en un tono agresivo

-Te ayudaré, yo me encargo del piso y tú de los muebles

Flashback

-Beta, están tocando la puerta-aviso Alpha mientras ponía el agua a hervir

-Debe ser Gamma-dijo con una gran sonrisa-lo invite a almorzar

-¿No deberías juntar esas cartas juntar esas cartas?-el peli violeta (Alpha) señalo unas cartas españolas con las cuales su amiga había intentado jugar al solitario lo cual era imposible

-Lo haré más tarde-contesto mientras abría la puerta-Parece que solo es un paquete-desilusionada, la chica puso el paquete sobre la mesa-tiene una carta de… ¿Gamma?... "Querida Beta-comenzó a leer emocionada-Querida Beta, querida…Beta…-continuó diciendo cada vez más dulce

-Espero que diga algo más que eso

Beta inflo sus mejillas lo más que pudo y luego retomo su lectura

-"No podré ir a tu casa por unos problemas que tuve, en el paquete junto con esta carta hay dos botellas de leche, creí que te gustarían, ¡bye!"... eso es todo lo que dice-dijo la peli celeste agarrando las botellas de leche- leche ¿he?...pero no soy tan plana…

En ese momento Alpha no pudo evitar reírse un poco

-¡CALLATE BASTARDO!-grito golpeando su puño en la mesa mientras miraba a Alpha -¿ACASO QUIERES PELEA?...-Beta no puedo llegar a hacer nada que una de las botellas rodo, cayó al piso y se rompió haciendo así que además de que el piso este sucio las cartas se mojaran. La otra botella consiguió no caerse gracias a una caja que había sobre la mesa. Beta quedo sin saber qué hacer y solo se le ocurrió tomarse la botella que quedaba con tal mala suerte que se resbalo de sus manos y se volcó en la mesa-debes estar bromeando… quiero llorar…

Fin del flashback

-Si no me hubieras echo enojar esto no hubiera ocurrido, quisiera echarte de la casa…

-Solo será hasta que Einamu vuelva…

Entonces el teléfono sonó y Beta se apuró a contestar

-¿Hola?- Dijo la peli celeste con el teléfono era de la oreja

-¿Beta? Hola soy Gamma- Comenzó a decir una voz en el teléfono- ¿Quieres ir de compras hoy?

- ¡Claro!- A Beta se le iluminaron los ojos, luego miró a Alpha pensando "no le gusta estar solo… parece un perrito" y suspiró molesta- ¿Alpha puede venir?

- ¿Alpha? Claro, pero ¿Por qué?

- Es que estará viviendo conmigo unos días

- ¿Eh? Como los casados, ¡Qué envidia!

Luego de un largo rato hablando, Alpha ya había terminado de ordenar todo y Beta por fin colgó el teléfono.

- ¡Bien! Voy a prepararme-dijo ella yendo a su habitación.

Más tarde Alpha y Beta estaban esperando a Gamma sentados en un banco de la plaza.

- Estuvimos esperando ya dos horas ¿Crees que vendrá?- Dijo el pelivioleta un poco molesto.

- De hecho… nosotros vinimos dos horas antes… ¡Ah! Mira ahí está Gamma.

- ¿Los hice esperar mucho?- Dijo el chico del pelo parecido a Toramaru.

-No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar- Dijo muy feliz la de ojos violeta

- Estuvimos esperándote dos horas- Contestó Alpha

- ¡Ho! Alpha que precavido~

- No fue idea mía fue de Be- Alpha no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Beta le puso la mano en su boca mientras lo miraba con una cara desafiante.

- ¿Y… nos vamos?

Los tres estuvieron por muchos lugares, Beta feliz de salir con Gamma, Alpha aburrido pero satisfecho de no quedarse solo y Gamma siempre pendiente de Alpha.

- ¡Ah! Gama, ¿puedo hablar un poco contigo?... sin Alpha

- Claro…

Alpha se quedó unos minutos sentado esperando hasta que vio volver a Gamma con una cara de tristeza, Alpha caminó hasta él y preguntó por Beta, a lo que Gamma bajó la cabeza y señaló una dirección.

-Se fue por ahí- Contestó el de pelo blanco y parado

Alpha corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que encontró un pequeño agujero entre dos comercios donde se encontraba Beta sentada sosteniendo sus piernas con sus brazos mientras lloraba.

- Beta…

- ¡¿Qué quieres?!- Gritó con una voz muy aguda

- Beta, levántate, volvamos a casa- Contestó el chico extendiendo su mano para ayudarla.

La peliceleste desvió la mirada y tomó la mano de Alpha mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas.

- Pero… no quiero volver- Dijo la chica soltando la mano del pelivioleta- A mi me gustaba Gamma… - En ese momento Alpha la abrazó- Alpha ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

- Gamma…- Suspiró el chico- El ya se me va declarando tres veces

La hica de ojos violeta no sabía si llorar o reir así que se quedó quieta en los brazos de Alpha sin saber que decir.

- Beta… me gustas

- Alpha…

- Volvamos a casa ¿sí?

La chica asintió y caminaron sin decir nada hasta su casa.

Al otro día Alpha se levantaba para hacer el desayuno como siempre cuando una chica saltó hacia el tirandolo al piso.

- Buenos días Alpha~- Dijo la peliceleste despeinada y con una gran sonrisa

- Beta ¿Qué sucede?

- Pues anoche llamé a Gamma y… ¡le conté de lo nuestro mi querido Alpha!

- ¿Lo nuestro?- Preguntó el chico sorprendido.

- ¡Claro!- Contestó la chica quitándose de encima de su novio – Dijo que iba a caminar todo el día para pensar…

- Entonces… - Comenzó a decir el pelivioleta mientras se levantaba.

- Estamos saliendo, obviamente

Alpha hizo una pequeña sonrisa- Por cierto, Einamu dice que volverá dentro de dos días.

- Pues dile que no volverás y que te quedaras aquí- Dijo Beta dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al baño.

- Ahora que recuerdo… también tengo que rechazarlo a él…

Beta paró de caminar y se dio vuelta lentamente- ¡¿A cuántos chicos les gustas?!

-Hasta ahora a dos- Contestó seriamente

Beta ignoró lo que dijo el chico y fue al baño a peinarse.

Luego de unos minutos Alpha ya estaba por terminar el desayuno y Beta estaba mirando su celular.

-¡Un mensaje de Gamma!- Dijo la peliceleste abriéndolo- Alpha… parece que ya no hay que preocuparse por él.

El chico trajo el desayuno a la mesa y leyó el mensaje de Gamma.

Mensaje: Beta necesito consejos, ve hoy a mi casa, ¡cuando estaba caminando vi a Zanark! De Gamma

**Aquí termina…no tengo nada que decir así que…bye**


End file.
